This patent document relates to optical lens technologies worn on the eye to provide desired vision.
Optical lenses for contact lenses can be designed to enhance human vision. Various hard contact lenses can be made in various ways including being injection molded or lathe-cut of “soft” materials such as hydrogels, or “hard” materials such as rigid gas permeable (RGP) polymers. The center thickness of some commercial RGP contact lenses varies according to the intended lens power and can be, for example, from 0.2 mm to 0.4 mm. Some RGP lenses have diameters of approximately 10 mm, with an optical zone of about 6 mm to 7 mm in the center. Special lenses (e.g., for movie costumes) can be much larger, up to 24 mm diameter.
Most optical lenses for eyeglasses and contact lenses have a single optical aperture to receive light and provide a single vision correction or multiple vision corrections.